genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Darkness
Alliance of Darkness is the second episode of Generator Rex: Power Struggle . In this first episode Rex uses his Chud Gun. Read Last Episode here. Plot Branden Moses passed two guards in an office building, entering an office with a large bejewelled door. The guards he passed were two large clay-like creatures, and the man he was now facing in the office had a large robot arm. Rex put his hand to the wall. He tapped into the camera/microphone in the room. He could hear and see every thing Six, Captain Calen, White Knight (TV screen), and this other guy who sorta looked like Knight were saying and doing. White Knight said "Six, find anything on Max ?" "Unfortunately no, except he is named Max Mcullen ( his father was Irish), some credit card uses, a birth surtificate, and he was in Egypt a few years back." "That's bad, we only have his have his story to rely on," Capain Calen said. "Six, keep an eye on him. He could be working for Van Kleiss." White said. Then Knight turned to the other guy. "What's your ''report?" he asked. "Van Kleiss is up to something, E.V.O. kidnappings, military raids, you name it," he said. "Any idea what he's up to?" asked White. "Not yet, but we're still working on it." Rex stepped back from the wall and started whistling as another agent passed by. Then Bobo Haha walked up. "Hey, Doc wants to talk to you about something." Rex wanted to here the rest of the conversation in thew room, but he didn't want Bobo or Doc Holiday to know he'd been snooping around. "O.K. Bobo, what is it?" "You'll see." As they walked in to the testing/lab area they saw Holiday examining a floppy rubbery thing. When they got closer they could see it was the skin of a "Stork" E.V.O. Bobo pointed to it and asked Rex, "Friend of yours?" 'What hapened?" Rex asked Doc Holiday. "I was hoping you'd help me find out. We found it this morning in the Petting Zoo." Then, Rex saw Max enter the room with Caesar."I was hoping you could try to read it like the way you read machines," Doc Holiday said to rex. "Sorry, I can ''only ''do machines." "Maybe I can help," said Max. He held out his hand, touched it, and closed his eyes.His hand glowed green. He opened his eye and said,"It's had it's nanites drained. Oh and it's obviously been ripped apart." "Van Kliess," Rex said. "But how did he get in..." Suddenly the large TV sceen next to them turned on and showed White Knight's face. "We have a knew mission for you. Van Kliess has sent some of his men to steal the nanite tub in our desert base." Caesar looked up and said "With that many nanites he would have almost unstopable power.' "I know," said White. "Report to the hanger emidietly." "You're gonna have to take this one by yourself, Rex," Bobo said. "My toons are on in five minutes." And he began to walk away. "Sorry Bobo, this is a priority mission. You're going to have to miss your cartoons" White said. "Nuts!" In the middle of the desert Skalamander smacked several Providence guards out of the way. He was follewed by Biowulf, Bouncer, two giant super-charged E.V.O.s, and Branden Moses. Rex looked over at Bobo. He was loading a rocket launcher. Suddenly the ship lurched. "We've been hit!"said Six. On the ground Biowulf stood next to a huge E.V.O. with boiling hot green gunk pouring from his mouth. "Good, now hit the left wing again." Biowulf told it. The large E.V.O. possitioned it's face and fired another torrent of goo into the sky. This time it hit and blew the hole wing off! Six opened the jump door. "Everyone out, now!" Six said. Rex leapt out and made the Boogie pack. Six jumped out and extended his magna-blades. Bobo ran , jumped, and landed on Rex's back. Six lept out. He landed ontop of a huge E.V.O. behind Biowulf and the other E.V.O. He slid down its arm and lept off at Biowulf. Biowulf spun around blocked the attack with his claws creating a sharp shrieking sound. Rex landed deforming his wings as Bobo lept off. Then he instantly made the Blaster Caster, scooped up some rock, and lanched it into one of the plant monters arms (he had adout 50). "No Rex, go for the ones inside! They can't get the nanites!" yelled Six. "Yeah, we can take these guys just ''fine!" said Bobo as he was nearly being crushed by the lava-spewing freak. Rex turned and ran towards the building ,but Skalemander slammed down in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled. Rex shot just to the left of Skalamander. He lept to the right dodging Rex's blast and said "Bad shot." The shot had hit the wall and was collasping the doorway. Rex ran past Skalamander now that he had jumped out of Rex's way. "I wasn't trying to hit you," said Rex as he ran through the doorway just before the falling wreckage sealed off the door. "Hey!" muttured Skalamander. Inside Rex saw Bouncer and another E.V.O. smashing some supports securing the nanite container. "Hey didn't your moms ever teach you anything? If it's not yours..." Rex built the Smack Hands and the Punk Busters, "... you shoudn't touch it!" he said as he charged them. Behind the nanite container Branden Moses told the E.V.O.s he could finish and to take care of Rex. Bouncer ran at rex. Rex brought his fist down at Bouncer. But Bouncer suddenly split so the fist went right inbetween the two halves. Then Bouncer landed a bunch on Rex's face while he was still unready ,throwing Rex into the other E.V.O.'s arms. The big green E.V.O. grabbed him in a full-nelson. Then halves Bouncer charged at Rex while the other E.V.O. held him. Rex kicked the Bouncers in chests flinging them back. Then he formed the Boogie Pack wich knocked other guy off his back and pinned it to the wall. Then he flew up into the air as he deformed the Smack Hands and Punk Busters. He saw Branden stick a tiny bomb on one of the supports And began to fly towards him. But on the ground the bigger half of Bouncer chucked the other at Rex. Rex saw him coming to late as Bouncer slammed into him, smashing him against the roof and shattering the Boogie Pack. Rex and Bouncer hit the ground. Bouncer and the big E.V.O. came rushing at Rex. Rex made the B.F.S. and got ready to hit them. Then he lurched foward. He hit the ground hard. He hurt, alot. Behind him Branden held a huge smoking high-tech gun. "Bull's eye' he said. "Come on. It's time to go!" Then the wall blew up.Rubble shot everywhere. A huge flying E.V.O. lifted the nanite container with several tentacles. Then it grabbed Bouncer, the big E.V.O., and Moses and flew off. Rex had tried to chase this thing before. It was too fost, so he made the Blaster Caster and shot a big chunk of rock at it. The rock bounced harmlessly off it's side. Meanwhile outside, The plant E.V.O. grabbed Skalamander and Biowulf and tunneled under ground with him caveing in the tunnel behind them. Six and Bobo stuck their guns and swords in the lava spewing E.V.O.'s face (he got left behind because the plant E.V.O. is really dumb, it's a miracle he remembered Skalamander). "I give up " it said raising it's hands. The wreckage covering the door blew off. Rex walked out of the clearing dust. "They got away, with the nanites," he said sadly. "Nuts," said Bobo. Providense backup arrived a couple minutes later and much to late. Inside a new Prov. jet Six talked to White over a little TV. "Six, you'll lead Team A into Abysus. Team B will arrive minutes later. Max will be coming in Team B as well as his handler," said White. "We cannot let Van Kleiss keep those nanites. Over and out." The flight in the jet took just under 45 minutes. As soon as the entered Abysus the began being attacked. Several flying E.V.O.s began swarming the plane, biting and ripping. Inside, Six hit a small blinking button. The outside of the jet began to charge with eletricity. If Rex had been on the outside he would of smelled burning flesh. The large E.V.O.s fell from the sky down to Abysus. When they saw Van Kliess' castle they it was on a giant pillar of plant matter with huge vine things with head like bulbs with gaping mouths filled with teeth stretching up into the sky like enormouse guards. In the main gateway stood 15 or 20 E.V.O.s, all maksmen. Diamonds, acid spews, rocks, bullets, and fire came down on the ship. Six swerved to the left and right making his way toward the door. "Rex, you remember what to do." Six flipped a switch a the door on the side of the jet opened. Rex made the Rex Ride. Bobo jumped on the back as Rex raced out the door. "BONZI!" Bobo yelled. Rix turned the Ride so it went right over the E.V.O.s and smashed throgh the gate. Agent six landed just behind them. As the empty plane hit the E.V.O.s in the door. Rex slid to a stop sling-shotting Bobo foward right in the middle of some E.V.O. gaurds, but before he hit the ground he pulled out his guns and had shot 5 of the 6 E.V.O.s, knocking them unconciouse. Rex hit the last one with Smack hands he just made. Then the burst down the door the E.V.O.s were guarding, the next chamber was filled with E.V.O.s, at least half of them were Brandon's super E.V.O.s. "Ah man, and it's monkey nap time too," muttered Bobo. Several minutes later they burst into Van Kleisses throne room. Rex had skratches and cuts on his face and his clothes were torn. Van Kleiss stood infront of his throne, he wore a large machine on the top half of his body, over his normal clothes. Several tubes lead back from the suit to a huge machine with the nanite container on top. van Kliess spoke because Rex coudn't, he was to out of breath. "Ah, Rex, good to see you made it. We werew about to get started without you. Breach, would you please start machine." Breach in a ring of machinery and also wore a vest. The large light in the middle of it began to glow.The enormouse machine came alive with a hum. A dark liquid began to flow through the tubes and into Van Kleiss. His body began to swell. His skin color changed as he grew in size. His head touched the roof of the huge chamber. His lower body and legs turned into a writhing mass of tentacles, and spines, and roots. Rex had finally found his breath."Let's get this party started." Lead members of the Pack and some super-charged E.V.O.s surrounded Rex and his group. Rex formed the Funchucks. Biowulf charged Six. Skalamander swiped his diamond arm at Bobo. Bobo ducked only to be jumped on from behind, a E.V.O. dogpile quickly formed on him. Rex started knocking E.V.O.s out of his way, moving slowly towards Van Kleiss, when he saw Bouncer. "Round 2," he said. Rex deformed the Funchucks and made the Rexride as he leaped towards Bouncer. Rex slammed into bouncer like a battering ram.One half of Bouncer was ran over while the other was launched into the air. Category:Aperrott Category:Episodes